(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of baggage. More particularly, this invention pertains to a pocket fashioned as part of a piece of baggage. The pocket is capable of holding a beverage container on the exterior of the piece of baggage and can be retracted so as to be substantially hidden when not being used. The retractable feature of the pocket provides the piece of baggage with a convenient place for holding a beverage container when desired without detracting from the styling or aesthetic appearance of the piece of baggage when retracted.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It has become increasingly more common for persons to carry beverages while traveling. However, holding a beverage container while also transporting a piece of baggage can become burdensome. Therefore it would be convenient for such persons to have a place for holding the beverage container so as to free one or both of their hands.
Some baggage, such as backpacks and belt pouches, address the above mentioned need by providing pockets conventionally configured to carry various beverage containers. Since it is common for persons to frequently retrieve and return beverage containers from such pockets, the pockets are typically placed on the outside of the baggage. Typically, these pockets are merely a single piece of material sewn or otherwise attached to the baggage and are often configured with an unobstructed opening to facilitate the placement and retrieval of a beverage container therefrom. Some pockets are constructed of mesh or net type material and have an elastic member adjacent their opening. The mesh material allows the pockets to more easily expand to hold various size beverage containers, while the elastic member resiliently returns the pocket to a given opening size and reduces the risk of spillage by elastically retaining a beverage container upright in the pocket. Additionally, the use of mesh material on beverage pockets has the advantage of being breathable, which facilitates evaporation of condensation formed on the exterior of chilled beverage containers. Pockets formed of a material which doesn't breathe as well as mesh can retain moisture and promote mildew and mold.
While the above mentioned pockets are convenient places for travels to hold their beverages, such pockets also have several disadvantages. Because the beverage container pockets are often positioned where they can be easily accessed as described above, the pockets are also exposed where they can easily snag or become hooked on furniture, clothing, or other fixtures. This is especially true since many such pockets hang open for ready access and are often made of mesh material. Another disadvantage of prior art beverage pockets is that many people feel that having such a pocket on a piece of baggage gives the piece of baggage a rustic or outdoorsy appearance. Such an appearance is often undesirable in professional settings. These disadvantages limit the usefulness of beverage pockets as more professional baggage is thought to require a more formal styling.
Despite a lack of specially designed pockets for beverage containers on a given piece of baggage, most traditional pieces of baggage have some form of pocket or compartment where at least a closed beverage container can be stored. However, the use of traditional pockets or compartments to hold beverage containers compromises the benefits associated with easily accessible specialized pockets as described above. Traditional pockets are often less accessible and clumsy for use as beverage holders. Additionally, condensation and spillage can cause damage to the contents of the compartment used to hold the container or even to the piece of baggage itself. This risk of damage is amplified by the fact that a traditional pocket usually doesn't include an elastic strap or other elastic retainer to help support a beverage container in an upright position.